Sorata's Looking For Love
by MeyRevived2
Summary: what if old man Stargazer never told Sorata that he will die protecting the WOMAN he will love? now Sorata is rampaging around Tokyo going from one DoE and DoH looking for his special someone just for him...


Disclaimer: I don't own X.

A.N: whenever Sorata goes "aaaaaa!" try to imagine Fozy he bear from the Muppets.

* * *

**Sorata Is Looking For Love**

Sorata stood on a rooftop overlooking a small cheap apartment building in the midst of Tokyo's suburbs.

Kamui just limped into one of the small apartments in the building, holding his side with a palm stained by blood.

Sorata scratched the back of his neck, puzzeled. This is his first act in this Battle and he's already confused and lost.

When he was a small boy, the old stargazer in his shrine told him of his future. His role in defending the world as it is, his role as Kamui's protector and loyal friend. If only he knew if this kid is Kamui, if only he knew what the hell is going on!

But what busied Sorata's mind the most was the stargazer's promise (well, premonition, but Sorata saw it as a promise) that he will die for the one he loves.

Sorata added his own faith to the stargazer's words, that this person he will fall in love with will be H-O-T!

Now all that's left is to find this person and ta daaaaa! He'll have the love of his life and the Kamui business sorted out! Perfect!

He found Kamui, all he needs to do now is….wait, who's that guy standing on the tip of a tree!

Yutu swayed gently as the branch he stood on swayed with the wind. He stared at a strangely (and tastelessly) dressed young man magically balanced on a slanted roof.

The boy noticed him and toughened his stance "who are you mister?" he demanded.

Yutu gave off a charming smile and waved his hand elegantly to dismiss the subject "Oh me? I'm just an ordinary passerby, don't mind me" he laughed lightly.

Ordinary passer by, yeah, right "I don't remember ordinary passersby standing atop of….hey……" Sorata focused on the man better.

He leaped to the tree near Yutu's, ignoring the blond's humorous "you see, you can do it too, ha ha ha ha".

This guy….surely he was a dragon of heaven….or earth or else he wouldn't be able to do this….and…

Hey, he looks good! The wheat colored soft bags charmingly falling to the side of his face, the elegant features, the snappy (if not a tad too pink) suit….this could be his man! The person he'll fall in love with!

"Hey mister" Sorata stuck the best pose he could "you look pretty hot"

Yutu needed some time to recover from that.

Eventually, after scanning the loud youth by him, he smiled back "Thank you, may I add that you don't look so bad yourself!" ….you only live once you know….. "Why, you must be southern, am I right?"

Sorata could leap with joy "yes mister, you can tell by my accent, can't you?"

Yutu inclined his pretty little head sideways "no, well, that too but I was reading it off from that lovely suntan you have, it really suits you" bright green eyes scanned the Koya monk meaningfully.

And this guy flirts with him too! Yup, he found it!

"That's it!" Sorata struck another dramatic pose "I choose you!"

"Choose me?"

"You will be the one I will sacrifice my life for" and with that Sorata leaped to the tree Yutu stood on and took Yutu's hand in his.

Shrugging and thinking of opportunities to do this during high school and collage, opportunities he missed, Yutu nodded a little. Then his eyes caught sight of his watch and a chill ran down his spine, he'll be late for tea time!

"Ah, listen…errr…what's your name?"

"Arisugawa Sorata, at your service" the monk neared his face to Yutu's.

Yutu would use this opportunity, he really would….if only his time wasn't running out…."listen, I have an appointment to make, perhaps I could meet up with you later?"

"Sure! How about we go for ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds wonderful! Now, I have to go" Yutu untangled his fingers from the youth's and leaped down to the street. Sorata's eyes following him like a loyal puppy.

A young woman was tapping her wristwatch with an angry rhythm, frowning at the broken thing. When Yutu passed her by she hung hopeful eyes at him.

"Excuse me sir" she addressed him politely "can you tell me what time it is, apparently my watch is broken"

Yutu beamed a wonderful smile at her "ha ha, I knew I should have bought myself a watch" he pointed at his working wristwatch "if only to have lovely ladies such as you ask me the time"

The young woman gasped and blushed deeply "Th….thank you sir…." She covered her mouth, looking away from the beautiful man before her.

"HEY!" a young Buddhist monk atop a tree suddenly screamed "he's with me!"

He was unheard.

A traffic policeman in the middle of writing a report to a car Yutu leaned on in his deep flirtation turned to the water master "excuse me sir, is this your car parking here?" he pointed at the vehicle strictly.

Yutu beamed yet another charming smile and laughed gently "Why no officer, I would never violate the law when it's keepers are such handsome men such as yourself"

The policeman dropped his report book with shock, yet found it somewhat impossible to reply the man in a negative tone.

Sorata began to understand something: this guy flirts with everything that moves!

His theory was proven when a nice couple and their doggy walked by the pink suit-ed man and received flirtatious compliments each (including the ugly mongrel they were walking).

Poor Sorata's heart was broken, guess this guy isn't the one he would sacrifice his life for….

But he still had hope in him!...and he still had Kamui to deal with….

* * *

an hour and a half later, after meeting up with Fuma just when he was about to enter Kamui's apartment, after discovering Kamui bleeding and unconscious on the floor, Sorata sat on the apartment floor aiding Fuma with Kamui's bandaging.

He observed this Kamui person, carefully laid on the thin mattress, recovering his wounds and slight fever.

Even under the fever reducing wet cloth on his forehead, even with the band aid on his cheek, Kamui was one beautiful boy!

The perfect creamy alabaster skin, the delicate little nose, the beautifully carved cheekbones, the soft kiss-me-please rose petal colored perfect lips…..

Ah ha! He will choose Kamui to be his special person just for….

Fuma whipped his head to Sorata, crouching across Kamui's sleeping form and beastly growling at Sorata…the message was pretty clear here…

Sorata raised his palms to the air in surrender and backed off a little. He stared at the two for a while more before another idea came to his mind.

This friend of Kamui's, this Fuma guy….he wasn't as rough and badass as he seemed…in fact, he was quite…quite…

Handsome, with his broad shoulders and his well built body, his powerful eyes and his lovely features. Sorata was leaning closer and closer to the oblivious Fuma.

And look how he gallantly leaped into the apartment to help his friend, how he dresses the wounds so caringly, so delicately….

That's it! Sorata called out in his mind, he'll choose Fuma as the….

From his deep sickly unconsciousness, Kamui leaped over Fuma to Sorata, placing an owning arm across his childhood friend's thy. He glared fire at the monk, hissing at him.

Sorata backed off…..okay….so they're both out of the list…..damn….

* * *

Feeling he must vent the slight feeling of frustration growing in him, Sorata decided to take a walk in a nearby park. It happened to be Ueno Park.

He roamed around the cherry trees, admiring one of Japan's symbols when he noted a lone figure standing aloof by one of the biggest cherry trees.

The tree was huge, it's trunk thick enough to contain a small car, it's branches reached out to all sides in they're curving-curling way. Sorata never saw a cherry tree in such a powerful, magnificent and beautiful bloom.

But the lone figure, the solemn young man in white, suddenly grabbed Sorata's attention.

The pale man with shining raven hairs falling down on a beautiful face embedded with two magnificent emerald eyes stood under the tree, silently smoking a cigarette.

Sorata didn't quite like smokers but the young man was just too damn pretty to be skipped over for such a silly reason. He walked up to the man, his heart skipping in his chest to see his target's willowy yet powerful figure.

"Aaaa!" he called out, pointing at Subaru.

The onemoji stared at him startled.

"I choose you! You will be the one I will sacrifice my life for!" as he raved on he did not notice the branches of the tree he stood under began moving towards him with vicious speed. "You will be my some special just for m….."

A branch wrapped itself tightly around Sorata's right arm, too tightly.

"ouuuuuch" Sorata exhaled.

A second branch wrapped itself powerfully around Sorata's left arm, the two limbs raised Sorata off of the ground.

Sorata's fingers started feeling numb from the serious lack of blood "ouuuuuuuch"

A third branch clamped on Sorata's left leg, a fourth branch doing the same to his right leg, the two spread Sorata's leg as sideways as they could.

"ooooooouuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhh"

Seishiro walked out of the maboroshi's shadows and wrapped his arms around an oblivious and startled Subaru.

A fifth branch launched itself and wrapped around Sorata…between his legs…

Sorata's next "ouuuuuch" came in a somewhat high pitched voice.

* * *

Walking around the streets of Tokyo, touring the big city's ice cream parlors, Yuzuriha skip hopped with Inuki loyally by her side.

She was spotted by a limping Sorata who immediately forgot about his pains.

This young girl, how cheerful and lovely she was! How vivant and happy she was! How her young face lit up in her joy, her eyes beautifully glittering in the sunshine.

Sorata's heart could explode with the brilliant sight. He limped over to the young girl, thinking of a pick up line. He found one "hey babe, you look hot!" he finally declared at the awfully short skirt-ed girl.

Yuzuriha scrutinized him for a while, and then decided to give him the ultimate test.

This isn't the first pick up line she heard since she came to the city and she needs to be sure this is the right guy for her.

She pointed at the inugami besides her and asked "Can you see him?"

Sorata looked at the wolfish dog by her and nodded merrily "he looks really cool, what breed is he?"

Yuzuriha didn't answer, instead she stared at the monk before her, her eyes tearing and twitching like a good shojo character. "You….." she managed to whimper after about half an hour of staring and shedding tears without moving "**YOU CAN SEE INUKIIIIIIIIIIIII**" she screamed, leaping into Sorata's arms and knocking him to the floor.

Sorata saw stars dancing before his eyes, his sight gnawed at the edges by blackness as a slight concussion grabbed him for a good few minutes.

The girl on him, despite his condition, did not let go of him….for five seconds before she leaped to her feet again.

"Can we go eat ice cream together? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, let's go eat ice cream together!"

Sorata struggled to his feet, fighting against little aches and a heavy dizziness to focus his attention on the lively thing before him. "Why sure we can! Because you know what? I chose y…."

But she did not seem to be listening to him, instead she skip hopped in circles around him in the middle of the street "Can we go please? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please can we go eat ice cream? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Inuki stared at Sorata with weary eyes.

Slowly, making sure the girl was sunk in her sugar rush enough to not notice when he edged away from her, Sorata made his escape.

* * *

Feeling his frustration growing more and more, Sorata looked for something to read perhaps. He stopped at a newspaper stand to see what's for sale.

Suddenly, to his side, Sorata notices a nice looking man flipping through an Asuka magazine.

The man noticed the staring and beamed a lovely smile at the young monk.

Sorata smiled back "hey, you're kinda nice, aren't you?"

Aoki blushed a little and closed his magazine "why, thank you young man, you're very kind….I think…." He answered hesitatively, slightly cowering under the intense gaze Sorata gave him.

"And you're polite too! Perfect!" he pointed at Seiichiro "I choose you to be the one I will…."

Looking for a last resort from the open come on, Aoki straightened his glasses with his marriage ring hand. The golden ornament shone in the sunlight.

It worked, Sorata had his wind knocked out of him as he saw the golden territory mark. "Oh….." he dropped his head and walked away.

Seiichiro whipped the nervous sweat off his brow. that was close.

* * *

desperate and miserable, Sorata found himself walking on a main road in the city, so sunk in his frustration he did not notice the burning red car he was walking by.

He _did_ notice the super hot red headed sitting nonchalantly across a lamppost in a charming, if not a bit revealing, outfit.

As if she was reading his mind, Karen leaped down to him. The hot wind from the fire behind her blew through her transparent baby-doll up and away from her body a little.

Sorata pinched his nose to keep a nosebleed from destroying his looks.

Karen smiled seductively at him.

Sorata smiled back, his little aches and frustrations completely forgotten. "aaaaaa!" he called out "I choose you!"

"Me?" Karen struck an innocent pose, only to end up looking a hell lot more sexy.

"Yes you! I will sacrifice my life for you!"

"Oh! How gallant of you!" Karen shrilled and hung herself on Sorata's arm, the height difference between them allowing Sorata a blissful view at her healthy cleavage.

Sorata felt the floor under him melt with happiness, or was he floating on air?

"You will be my girl! My special someone just for me! Yes!" suddenly, remembering his other courting attempts, Sorata's mood darkened.

He turned to the woman, gravely pleading her "Can I be your special someone just for you? Can you be my girl?"

"Why of course!" she beamed at him, charmingly flicking a stray bang from her forehead "I'll be your girl"

Sorata leaped sideways merrily, gallantly grabbing Karen by her shoulders "And can we….can we….can we hold hands?"

Karen nodded, as happy as she could in the slightly cold air against her exposed skin.

"And can we….can we kiss, on the lips?" the monk blushed deeply, expecting a slap or a yelp or something.

But Karen did nothing of the sort, she wrapped her hands around Sorata, placing her palms on his behinds and squeezing a bit "Oh, but my darling, we could do so much more then just that" her voice was low and husky, her eyes making Sorata steam.

His head was dizzy and light and slowly draining from any coherent thoughts "Oh….we….can……can….we….." he managed to mumble through his hormone haze.

"Yes..." Karen rubbed against him "In total it should cost you about 3,000 yen" she calculated.

"C…." Sorata fought to clear his mind "Cost me?"

"Yes darling, with all due respect, and though you seem to need it, I don't do charity work" she dislodged herself from him, folding her arms on her chest.

Sorata began tearing, his heart breaking in two again "aw man" he hung his head and walked away.

* * *

The next events seemed to zoom before his eyes one after another in a pityful chain of hopeless miserable attempts.

He leaped to the side of a heavily build man in army attire who was kindly feeding the birds in the park, calling out his usual "aaaaa!" only to have it turn to "auuuugh!" when the man looked up to him.

He left Kusanagi behind to wallow in self pity and low self respect.

He ran up to a huge laboratory tube to stare at a marvelous doll-looking Nataku floating serenely in his life preserving liquids.

His "aaaaaa!" was cut short when he noted the bioroid's sexless body. He walked away disappointed.

He managed to stifle his "aaaaaa!" in Ueno park, once again, when he recognized the face of the man he was making a pass at and turn it into a knowing "ouuuuuuuuch" just from the man's expression.

He fought the icy air in Satsuki's beast room only to have all his courting attempts ignored by the girl literally sunk in her computer. He learned enough from his Subaru attempt to be able to dodge the raging cables lashing out at him.

* * *

On his way out of Satsuki's room he noted a beautiful woman sitting on a stone chair.

Kanoe smiled seductively at him.

Unable to turn down the opportunity, Sorata charged at her with his usual "aaaaa! I choose you then!"

"Choose me? To be your special someone just for you?" she hung hopeful eyes at him.

"Yes! You will be the one I will…." Sorata's eyes landed on Kanoe's outfit….oh darn, another one…..he hung his head, once again, and began leaving.

"Hey, wait! Why are you going?" she called out after him.

"I'm really sorry miss, I have a lot of respect for your trade, I do but…..I just don't have 3,000 yen at my disposal like that…."

Kanoe hurried after him, her biological clock beating in her ears "no, wait! I'll make it 2,500 yen!" he kept walking away from her "1,000 yen!" he was shaking his head now "500 yen, my last offer!" he whimpered a little yet still walked away from her "for free!" she yelled after him.

"Sorry miss, it's the thought of it that stops me….goodbye…." he walked away, brushing a frustrated tear off his eyes.

* * *

Laying down to rest from his feverish activities, Sorata crushed on his bed and sunk into dreamland immediately.

In his dream he found himself at the seaside, the beautiful body of water shining bright blue at him, the happy seagulls shrieking above him, the soft warm sand soothing his feet.

But what made the dream a whole lot better was the beautiful maiden sitting on the sand, her long blond hair blowing in the light breeze.

Sorata felt his heart skip in his chest at the delicate effeminate features, framed by the soft bangs.

As he neared the nymph of a person (he didn't care if her flat chest could have meant the maiden was a man, he/she was just too pretty) and noted the absolutely sad expression on the blond's face.

"What's wrong pretty baby?" Sorata asked, taming his excitement as to not disturb the sad thing before him. He knelt on the sand by the dreamgazer, wrapping a comforting hand across the delicate shoulders.

"I am grieving" Kakyou answered, hanging such heavy sad eyes at Sorata the monk's heart could have exploded.

"Aww, you poor, pretty, hot, amazing, beautiful thing you, what happened?"

Kakyou stared at Sorata, he was far too sunk in his own angst to note the sublime come on behavior, and raised his beautiful eyebrows "do…do you really want to hear?"

Sorata nodded happily, clutching Kakyou closer to him until the yumemmie was almost sitting in his lap "I've chosen you as the one person I will sacrifice my life for so a little comfort is something I can afford to give you babe, no problem!"

And so, Kakyou began unfolding his long, sad tale to Sorata, never skipping any of the poor, miserable, depressing details of his life.

As the nymph in his arms spoke, Sorata began feeling heavier and heavier as each word was spoken.

Suddenly a horrible black cloud filled his head, stifling and repressing any happy thought ever to have come across the monk's mind. The world suddenly seemed so heavy, so dark, gloomy, depressing, miserable…everything was empty, meaningless, useless and hopeless……

It got so worse that even his vision seemed to fade to black, the former lively and shiny things around him dimming into a poor ugly state.

The monotonous sad tone kept talking on and on and on and one over and over and over such sad things…….

"It….is….going…to….kill….me……" Sorata panted, fighting back the idea that talking in itself is useless because the world was such a cruel place and everybody were so mean and horrible it's probably useless to try and express himself.

"The angst….oh….the angst …..Must….fight….back……..the…..angst…..must……fight……..to……live!" and with that Sorata tore himself away from depression's clutches and out of the dream.

His body was covered with cold sweat as he woke.

* * *

The phone rang, ripping Sorata from a dreamless frustrated sleep. He picked it up mumbling a sleepy "hello…."

"Sorata-kun" the old stargazer huffed over the phone.

"Old man stargazer!" Sorata snapped to sit on the bed "what is it?"

"There…." The aging man fought his tired body to speak "I've forgotten to tell you something….about your future"

"My future? What is it?"

"Sorata-kun, the person you will love and give your life for, I forgot to tell you it's a girl….I hope I didn't give you the wrong ideas or something…"

"oh…a girl….well…..thank you…it…sort of helps, yeah, I guess…" Sorata's eyes darted across the room as he tried to calculate how many of the people he attempted to take were females, it wasn't easy as he wasn't quite sure about half of them.

"Glad to be of use…goodbye…." The old man hung up the phone.

"Goodbye old man stargazer!" Sorata put the phone back on it's hook with a heavy sigh.

Arashi walked into his room, frowning and cold as ice "Come Sorata-san, the sealing of the shinken is about to begin and since you haven't participated in anything yet due to your 'other' business, I think it's appropriate that you'll at least attend this ceremony" she scolded him.

Sorata didn't hear a word she said. She was a girl, and a damn hot one too! he didn't meet her yet so she had yet the chance to kick him to the curves or abuse him….."That's it!" he leaped at her in his pajama boxers.

He managed to grab her sword hand before she pulled it out in defense "I chose you! You will be the one I will sacrifice my life for! You'll be the special someone just for me and I'll love you, love you love you love you love you love you love you! Ah!" he clapped his hand on her mouth before she answers him. "It's signed and settled, no arguments, no comebacks!"

Arashi shrugged him off, dealing an elbow to his stomach.

He stared up at her with tears in his eyes "this pain…it's your love to me…."

She wanted to scream and run away waving her hands madly in the air. But it was too late…..

And the rest is history.

(end)


End file.
